


annakas

by annakas



Series: Crows Zero ficcu [3]
Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-OT3, unestablished Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: Importing my old fics.





	annakas

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fics.

It’s an open secret in Suzuran that Tamao and Tokio are more than best buds and are actually fucking each others brains out. Genji has wondered about the dynamics of it before and he has to admit he is curious in how it all works. Tokio and Tamao are among the top dogs in Suzuran and no one has ever dared to compare the two with limp-wristed homos. Who would have thought that Suzuran of all the places would ever tolerate something that isn’t straight and über macho?

But then again Tamao would beat the shit out of anyone who even looked at Tokio wrong and in Genji’s opinion Tokio can be far scarier, when he really does get pissed off, than Tamao ever could be, and Tamao already can be scary as hell. Genji has never even got a slight hint that anyone of Tamao’s gang has issues in fallowing the not so straight leadership.

Genji also knows that it is not a secret in school that he and Tokio some time hook up and he still is flabbergasted over the fact that Tamao doesn’t mind, that no one has issues with it. The first time it happened Genji had assumed that this was Tokio switching sides, gangs and loyalties. That the next day Genji would finally get a major fight with Tamao where the other is full of scorned anger and there would be a big showdown between the two. Genji respected Tamao and he was anticipating a fight with the other guy where Tamao’s whole mind is concentrating on the fight, unlike the previous time.

Instead, the next day when Genji was all pumped up for a fight with Tamao, he got absolutely nothing. No Tokio hanging out with him, no Tamao out for his blood, these two still together and Tamao still betting on him of all people winning a fight with Rinda.

And before he knew it he found himself sometimes hanging out with Tokio or Tokio and Tamao or even with only Tamao. It was weird, but interesting. Genji was glad he had Tokio’s friendship back but gaining Tamao’s backup was not in the plan but was a pleasant surprise none the less.

 

TBC


End file.
